


I can't feel anymore

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I can't feel anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone

He was burned to the ground. The years of constant struggle had tired him out completely. 

  
The dark circles under his eyes, the slightest paler than usual skin… he looked terrible.   
With a glass of way to expensive red wine he settled on his white leather couch. His eyes roaming through his living room. They came to an halt as he looked at the big, bright Christmas tree next to his little fireplace. 

  
Underneath the tree a few wrapped presents for his friends and family, that would come over to his apartment over the next couple days. A small smile on his lips he studied all the different little ornaments, the sparkling lights and the several gifts with their name tags on them. 

Christmas had always been a holiday he hated. It always felt forced. But this time… it was different. He was different. Life had thrown him a few curve balls but he broke out of it, fighting off his own, inner demons. 

  
For the first time in forever he hadn’t ran away from the most festive holiday of the year. He was at home, ready to see his family and friends unwrapping the gifts. Christmas shopping had been a pain in the ass. But he loved buying stuff for them. A way to show his affection without having to blurt it out loudly.

The glass was empty by now. He placed it on the glass table in front of the couch, getting up to walk towards the glass front. Snow was silently falling from the dark sky.   
He felt good. He felt ready.

  
Taking a deep breath, pulling out his phone and dialing the number of the only person in the world that had always understood him.   
„Riku?“ he asked as he could hear the other one picking up.  
„Samu? It’s what… 3 am?“ Riku sounded sleepy, his voice raspy and thick.

  
„I’m ready. I want them to know about… _us._ “ Samu said with a little, happy sigh. „Merry Christmas, love.“  
Riku laughed a little. „And you had to call me in the middle of the night to tell me that? You know that you could just have walked to the bedroom, my big idiot.“ 

  
„I know… I know… I love you, Riku. I’ll just clean up my dishes and join you…“ Samu said, silently whiping away the tears of pure happiness. 

  
Maybe he was burned to the ground but Riku was slowly building him back up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated, free and easy 😉


End file.
